csofandomcom-20200223-history
PKM
PKM (ПКМ, Пулемёт Калашникова Модернизированный: "Kalashnikov's Machine-gun Modernized") is a Russian general-purpose machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The Russian PKM is a belt-fed, general purpose machine gun that holds 150 cartridges of 7.62 NATO per belt container. It is equipped with the same operation system that the AK-47 utilizes and its successful light weight body boasts excellent mobility as well as reliability. It uses three-round burst for its secondary fire mode. Advantages *High magazine size *Conserve ammunition when switched to burst fire mode *High accuracy in burst fire mode *High rate of fire *High damage *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement Disadvantages *Expensive *High recoil *Heavy *Long reload time *Purchasable only by cash points Tips *150 rounds of PKM can deal 4500 ~ 9000 damages to zombies if all bullets hit the target. *In zombie mods, combine with Deadly Shot for massive damage. *PKM deals the same damage as MG3. *Rate of fire and reload time are the same as M249. *Treat this weapon just like FAMAS and MG3. *Fire in brust with primary fire mode is very inaccurate. use secondary fire mode instead. *Use primary fire mode when dealing with enemies in middle/close range, while use secondary fire mode when dealing with enemies in far distances. Users Counter-Terrorist * : Used by Spetsnaz * : Still using by Spetsnaz today * : A SEAL operative is seen armed with a PKM in the promotion poster Trivia *The PKM in real-life is only chambered with 7.62×54mm Russian only instead of 7.62×51mm. *The PKM has no burst-fire mode in real-life. It can be fired in fullautomatic only. *The PKM is usually used by former Soviet states and third-world countries' military. It also has many license and unlicensed copies. *The PK machine gun was designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov (the designer of the AK-47) in the 1960s and entered service of the Soviet army in the 1965. It has been used in wars such as the, Soviet-Afghanistan war and Chechen wars. Today, this weapon is still in service in the Russian military. *This weapon can hold up to 250 rounds. *This is the only machine gun in-game that has a brust-fire mode. *It is rare to find out users that use this machine gun in most modes, but it is categorized as a hot weapon in shop. Comparison to MG3 Positive *Lighter (+1%) *Cheaper (-$150) *More accurate (+1%) Neutral *Same reload time (4.7 seconds) *Same damage (30) Negative *Smaller magazine size (-50) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) Gallery PKM Pkm draw.jpg|Drawing File:Pkm_viewmodel.png|View model File:Pkm.gif|Shoot and reload Hd harlem 20120124 1329540.jpg|In-game screenshot Spetsnaz pkm.jpg|A Spetsnaz operative with a PKM File:M14ebr_pkm_weaponenhancement_promo_japan.jpg|PKM can be enhanced now File:Pkm_50_advanced_enhancement_kit_set.png|PKM + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kit set pkm_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon sg/mypkm.jpg|SG/MY promotional poster SIk5HOuJp-g Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound PKM Expert Edition File:Pkm_viewmodel_expert.png|View model PKM Master Edition File:Pkm_viewmodel_master.png|View model External links *PK machine gun at Wikipedia Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:Russian weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with 3-round burst functions Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities Category:Weapons with selection fire abilities Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Izmash Category:Soviet era weapons Category:Mikhail Kalashnikov Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons